sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Wachibara Yahisa
is a main character of the ''Beautiful Witches Seasons'', who made her first debut in Beautiful Witches Of Magic, the second season of the next gen series. Yahisa is a confident young girl, who loves to dance and dreams of joining of forming a dance group one day. She has a tendency of describing things she likes as . Yahisa is the human alter ego of Petit Angel Leveret. General Information Appearance Yahisa has wavy, lavender colored hair, which reaches far over her shoulders. She has a small part of her hair tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. The ponytail is held by a blue-ish white colored ribbon. Yahisa is fair skinned and has light blue colored eyes. In civilian, Yahisa wears a dark red colored, short sleeved top, over which she wears a greyish blue colored denim jacket. Two buttons are attached to the left pocket of the jacket. One button is green colored and shows a white lightning, while the second button is black and shows a red colored heart. Yahisa wears black skinny jeans which are made to look vintage. Yahisa also wears dark red colored ankle boots that show a little white fur. During winter, Yahisa wears a long sleeved, dark red colored turtle neck sweater under which she wears a black colored shirt. Yahisa has the sweater, as well as the shirt, rolled up to her elbows. Around her neck, she wears a long necklace with a clef symbol as its pendant. She wears dark blue colored skinny jeans with black colored boots that have white laces and show parts of white fur. During summer, Yahisa wears a black colored, short sleeved top whose sleeves don't cover the shoulders. The top has a grey colored swirl pattern. Underneath the black top, Yahisa wears a dark red tank top. She wears the same necklace as she wears in winter, which has a pendant shaped like a clef symbol. She wears greyish blue colored hot pants, white stockings and black ankle boots. Personality Yahisa is a confident girl with a pretty cool nature. She is a second year middle school student, who attends a private school in Hisakata Town. Yahisa tends to be rather positive and despises people who think negatively. Yahisa can become quite stubborn and may sound a little bossy some times. Even though some people tend to avoid her because of her bossy nature, Yahisa will never let go of her dream. She dearly dreams of forming or joining a dance group with some of her friends and become known all across Japan. Yahisa can also be a very lovely young girl, who adores everything that is considered as cute. Relationships Family *'Wachibara Eiichiro:' Eiichiro is Yahisa's father, whom she lives with since he and her mother divorced about six months ago. Eiichiro works at a building company. *'Himura Anna:' Anne is Yahisa's mother, who moved away from Hisakata Town together with Yahisa's younger sister. Anna works in a high position of a popular company. *'Himura Koyuki:' Koyuki is Yahisa's younger sister, who currently lives with her mother is a town far away from Hisakata Town. Koyuki is a cheerful girl. She and Yahisa are talking via message stream everday. Friends *'Aoba Nikki:' Nikki is Yahisa's very good friend. Yahisa adores Nikki for being experienced in life at a yet pretty young age. Yahisa sometimes wonders if Nikki could know famous people through her mother's job. Etymology Wachibara - Wachibara can be translated as "moon field". It comes from meaning "moon" and meaning "field". Wachibara may be an obvious pun to Petit Angel Leveret, who possesses the powers of the moon. Yahisa - Yahisa is a feminine given name, whose name is unknown when written in hiragana. Possible writings of Yahisa are "屋久", "谷久" and "夜久".https://jisho.org/search/%E3%82%84%E3%81%B2%E3%81%95%20%23names The latter can be translated as "long night", coming from meaning "night" and meaning "long time". Trivia References Category:Next Gen Characters